Ninja Saga Wiki
Welcome to the Ninja Saga Wiki! The wiki about the Facebook, MySpace and Orkut game Ninja Saga by Emagist Entertainment Limited and the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad game Ninja Saga. Please feel free to help the community build this wiki! However, vandalism and spam will not be accepted. Also, hacks and cheats are not allowed in the Ninja Saga Wiki unless if they are approved by Emagist. If anyone makes a mistake or accidentally submitted wrong content, go into the History of the page and click "Undo" to undo your edit. If you vandalize or spam an article and don't undo your edit, you will most likely be blocked from editing the wiki. If any new Ninja Saga players here need help developing their characters in Stats and Attributes, check out the Ninja Saga Build Simulator on the Ninja Saga Wikispaces. NOTE: This Wiki is still working-in-progress and there are many pages that needs to be done. Here is a list of things-to-do on the Ninja Saga Wiki that needs to be completed. * Add missing and new features and patch notes from the Version History. * Need skill images (icons) of Earth, as well as Kinjutsu of Taijutsu and Genjutsu. * Add every rank data/statistics of the skills in the iPod touch/iPhone version. * Enhance all Talents and Talent skill pages. However, the Talents that are missing their skill values are: Eight Extremities and Hidden Silhouette. Make sure to add the values that are up-to-date (after July 2011). * Enhance all Mission pages. During that time, enemies and NPCs will be added. * Enhance all achievement pages and add the iPod touch/iPhone achievements. * Add as much information for every NPC as possible and perhaps create an infobox and navibox for NPCs. * Add missions, skills, items, weapons, NPCs, enemies, and other stuff from the iOS version of Ninja Saga. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below but it must be based on Ninja Saga. width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis or are inexperienced, check out the tutorials. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. If you know any facts or information for articles with missing information, add them. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Play Ninja Saga at: * Facebook * MySpace * Orkut Ninja Saga Facebook page Official website Download Ninja Saga for iPod touch/iPhone at: * iTunes App Store 'Pets & Love' Pets & Love is a Valentine's Day 2012 event that occurred between February 8, 2012 to February 20, 2012. This event is about a teddy bear pet named Kumanosuke and a girl named Suzune. In this event, there are 7 stages of rewards. Each reward are Valentine's Day-related rewards that players can obtain. read more 'Clan War Season 24' February 2, 2012 - February 29, 2012 Latest activity DISCLAIMER: This Ninja Saga Wiki is a non-profit, fan-based Wiki. This Wiki is not affiliated to Ninja Saga or Emagist Entertainment Limited. All images on this Wiki are all copyrighted to Emagist Entertainment Limited. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse